dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Memory Remix Gameplay Demo
The Memory Remix Gameplay Demo was an early production build of Remember Me. Presented August 12, 2012, during the Digital Spy: gamescom 2012: Capcom press conference liveblog Capcom Capcom announced "Remember Me""Remember Me" from Capcom and DONTNOD Entertainment, the Memory Remix Gameplay demo was a "first look" demonstration and the official announcement of Capcom's collaboration with a then-new developer, DONTNOD Entertainment. The Memory Remix Gameplay was the first of two demos presented at Gamescom by DONTNOD Entertainment. Summary A Security Droid hovers overhead just outside a alley, scanning the rain slick streets of Neo-Paris. It lingers for a moment before moving on to its next objective. Memory hunter, Nilin Cartier-Wells emerges from her hiding place and observes the area just outside the alley with apprehension. Moments later, she receives an incoming call from her partner, Edge, who relays information on her next target: Frank Forlan, the new Commander of S.A.B.R.E. Force. Edge fears that Forlan's promotion to Commander will merely worsen the years-long grudge he's had against the memory hunters and he wants Nilin to "take him out". Nilin, taken aback by the request, realizes that Edge wants her to kill Forlan. Edge amends his wording, ordering Nilin to remix his memories to convince Forlan to kill himself. His death would be less suspicious as remixing left no evidence to trace. Nilin travels down the street from her hiding place and observes a digital announcement of Forlan's promotion to commander of S.A.B.R.E. Force. The official appointment ceremony would be held at Neo-Paris's District Courthouse in less than fourteen minutes. Moving on, Nilin attempts to reach her target through straightforward methods. However, she realizes the perimeter is being monitored by Security Droids. Backtracking, Nilin heads into another alley just as two S.A.B.R.E. Force Enforcers come down the path ahead of her. Climbing up onto the ledge above, she listens in on their conversation. The two guards discuss the Frank Forlan's short temper. None of the members of S.A.B.R.E. Force want to work with Forlan, and most wonder how he managed to maintain his relationship with Alexia Forlan, his wife. One of the Enforcers tells the other that Alexia left him "a couple days back". They joke that Alexia was likely hooked up with another politician. The Enforcer's friend warns him not to mention rumors of Alexia in front of Forlan, on the off chance he could be fired. Another Enforcer under Forlan's command was fired because he refused to shoot a "beggar" who got in Forlan's way. The two guards joked that they should follow Alexia and "get out while they can" As they depart from the alley, Nilin jumps down and leaves the alley. She avoids detection a third time as a Security Droid and its cone of vision scans the perimeter as it heads back into the open city. Above the busy walkway above her, Nilin spots a wanted poster looping her image over and over. Crossing the populated walkway, Nilin scales the building wherein her wanted poster is being advertised. At the very top she locates Fran Forlan's office. Inside, Forlan is panicking over the fact that Alexia is refusing to take his calls. Using his distraction and emotional distress to her advantage, Nilin infiltrates his mind and proceeds to watch the memory of his wife Alexia leaving him. When she has all of the information, she remixes his memory so that he believes that he killed his wife when she grabbed his gun, believing the safety wasn't off. Outside of his back, Nilin watches as he Forlan breaks down. He believed the Enforcers reporting to escort him to the District Courthouse were coming to arrest them. Apologizing to wife, Frank kills himself with his a gun. When Alexia and the Enforcer arrive, they find Frank dead. Nilin has already left the area. Gameplay As an early build of Remember Me, the environment of Neo-Paris is drastically different from its finalized version. Nilin's ability to detect the vision cones of the Security Droids was akin to that of 's Detective Mode. Visual prompts that communicated character information and objective details were only marginally different from how they were finally presented in the final version of the game. Missing from the final version, however, was a map level that indicated level objectives and roaming enemy locations. Enemies such as the S.A.B.R.E. Force Enforcers were highlighted red in a fashion similar to the enemy detection system used in Ubisoft Montreal's ''Assassin's Creed'' series. Key memories needing to be taken from characters were referred to as "Memory Quests". When a memory was stolen from a character by Nilin, the objectives on the map would locate her target. Gallery Promotional Remember Me SS 8.png Remember Me SS 9.png Remember Me SS 10.png Remember Me SS 11.png Screenshots RM_Gameplay.jpg Gamescom Demo 2012.png Edge 2012 Gamescom Demo Human.png|Edge was a human character in the early build for Remember Me References Category:Games Category:Remember Me Category:Remember Me Gameplay